


Three Kids With Superpowers and They All Hate Each Other

by bluemandycat



Category: Archvillain Series - Barry Lyga
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Set Post-Mad Mask, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5897737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemandycat/pseuds/bluemandycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Mad Mask plans to return gloriously to the world of supervillainy, but can't resist needling town hero Mighty Mike, who, as it turns out, has more in common with him than he was aware of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Kids With Superpowers and They All Hate Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before reading Yesterday Again, so it's kind of ignoring the canon. This is very silly, so don't judge me too hard for it.

The Mad Mask grumbled to himself as he lugged the rocket boots he had stolen up the manhole into the fresh air. It wasn’t fair, he thought, that he had to steal rocket boots just to be able to be a part of the supervillain scene. No, no, it wasn’t fair at all.

 

In fact, just last week he wouldn’t have needed to steal anything in order to fly. In fact, some wires shoved in a regular pair of boots would have worked just fine because of his mighty technopathy.

 

But thanks to the Azure Avenger, his glorious technopathy was gone, along with his trademark mask. Thankfully, though, his stealing ability had not been impaired in the least and he was able to steal a pair of whisper-quiet rocket boots from a nearby lab. Plus, he had made a new mask, and it was way better than his old one, with a mouth hole so his enemies would not need words to know that they were doomed.

 

With these boots, he’d finally get revenge on the Azure Avenger, and crush the world beneath his feet! There was nothing that could stop him!

 

He broke into a loud peal of evil laughter, and then banged his head on a pipe. Ow. That was not going into his evil manifesto.

 

\-------------------------------------------

 

Half an hour passed before he spotted the Azure Avenger up in the sky making some rounds. He could see his mouth moving and his earbuds in his ears, so that probably meant that he was talking to that stupid robot of his. The Mad Mask smiled. This would be too easy. He switched his boots on, and took off, hoping to catch the other boy by surprise, when—

 

Wait. The Mad Mask stopped, and peered at a speck in the distance. Was that--? No. Way. This was infinitely more interesting than just the Azure Avenger. He picked up his speed, dodging the oblivious archvillain, and stood behind the rather large figure of Mighty Mike, Town Hero.

 

The Mad Mask didn’t know much about Mighty Mike, because he had never had to deal with him seriously. He knew that he was the town hero and that everyone loved him; he knew that he had a plethora of powers, including, but not limited to, flight, super strength, super speed, freeze vision, and super-breath; and he knew that he had stolen the Azure Avenger’s thunder by becoming the most popular kid in school by virtue of his muscles and powers, but that was about it. The beloved hero was an enigma to him.

 

Well, a little bit less of an enigma now, the Mad Mask thought as his lips curled into a smile. Now he had some serious dirt on the town hero. Not bad for a supervillain who had just gotten back into the game, he remarked in his head as he watched Mighty Mike, the hero whom every girl in the entire town wanted to date, stare at the Azure Avenger like he would die if the hero tore his eyes away.

 

The Mad Mask paused a couple of seconds, enjoying the moment, and then tapped him on the shoulder.

 

Mighty Mike spun around like he had been shot, which was ridiculous as he was immune to bullets. To his credit, he did try to throw a punch, but he was shaken and the Mad Mask easily dodged it.

 

“Careful, boy scout. You wouldn’t want to alert your friend over there, would you?” the Mad Mask sneered.

 

Mighty Mike faltered, then looked over his shoulder at the oblivious boy, who was still talking to his robot. “How long have you been standing there?” he asked.

 

“Long enough to understand what’s going on. I have to give you credit for not immediately fighting me, though, considering our last encounter.” The Mad Mask drifted up a little farther, to make himself appear taller.

 

Mighty Mike nodded like he understood. “I…fought your robot, right? That was you? You’re the Mad Mask?” Then he pushed away. “But wait, you’re a supervillain, right? So why did you spy on me instead of trying to, I don’t know, destroy the world?”

 

“Oh, destroying the world will wait for a while, not until I’m good and ready.” The Mad Mask drifts a little closer to the hero. “But let’s get back to the task at hand. I know what I saw. And what I saw could jeopardize your entire reputation in this town.”

 

He swears he could see a hint of a black laser in Mighty Mike’s eyes, but he controls it. “And what do you…think…you saw?” he asks in a voice filled with barely controlled anger.

 

The masked villain sighed. “We’re beating around the bush. The fact of the matter is, you have a crush on the ‘Blue Freak,’ as you like to call him, but for some reason, you’ve decided that watching him from a distance is the best way to give in to your feelings.” He paused, waiting for the hero’s response.

 

“This is all your fault!” the caped boy exploded. The villain blinked under his mask. Of all the reactions he had expected, this definitely was not on the list.

 

“Before you came along, we had a _routine_. He’d do something evil, we’d fight it out, he’d escape, and I’d swear to get him next time. It _worked_. It was _healthy_. We even started to bond. Then you and your _stupid_ robot come in and wreck up the whole thing. Suddenly he’s closer to you than he is to me, and when you betrayed him, it all came crashing down. The only time he ever comes out of his house now is for these surveillance checks, because he’s stopped with the crimes, so I can’t even fight him anymore.” His voice cracked and softened to a whisper. “All I can do now is watch him.”

 

The Mad Mask sighed and bit his lip under the mask. He was about to do something he hadn’t expected to do: comfort the town hero. “I know how you feel,” he said.

 

“What?” said Mighty Mike, clearly befuddled.

 

“I know what it’s like to have a crush on the Azure Avenger.” He bit his lip again, already embarrassed at showing emotion. “During the period that we worked together, I came to notice certain…aspects of his physique.” He swore under his breath, and then tried to divert the subject. “Did you know I kidnapped his best friend once? Mairi was her name I think?”

 

“What?” said Mighty Mike again, clearly confused as to how this related to the subject at hand.

 

“I told him that I kidnapped her because I wanted to make her my queen. That was a lie. I kidnapped her because she was beautiful. And I detest beauty. So many things in this world are beautiful, and I want to destroy almost all of them. But the Azure Avenger…I called him a rare person once, and it’s true. He’s rare because he’s the only beautiful thing on the planet that I don’t want to kill. It’s…sorta stupid.”

 

They both looked at the hooded figure, which seemed ready to take off…then breathed a sigh of relief in unison as he decides against it and continues arguing with his AI.

 

“Wait, let’s get back to the part where you were talking about his physique,” said the hero. The Mad Mask gritted his teeth. He was wasting his time! Still, he answered.

 

“Well, yes, his appearance is aesthetically pleasing. But honestly? It was destined to fail. Bouring isn’t exactly the most gay-friendly city in the world.”

 

“Yeah, you got that right.” Mike murmured. They both turned and looked at the blue-clad figure.

 

“Unbearably cute, right? With those gray eyes and that dark hair?”

 

“Adorable.”

 

“Makes you sorta wanna throttle him, right?”

 

“Maybe you’re not so bad after all.”

 

Kyle squinted. The Mad Mask, with what looked like a brand-new mask, and Mighty Mike had been standing there talking for about 20 minutes, and still no fight had broken out. Huh. He decided to just cut his losses and go home. If they were going to wreck the city, they would have done it already. “Yeah, I’m just going to go home, Erasmus. Nothing’s going to happen.” He put his surveillance equipment away, with the horrifying prospect of his worst enemy and his former ally teaming up bouncing around his head, sighed, and flew home.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/Kudos appreciated!


End file.
